


Eyes For You

by joshualogy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Flirty Na Jaemin, Insecure Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Inspired by Secret Life of My Secretary (K-drama), Johnny and Youngho are twins, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Park Jisung & Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun are siblings, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Tsundere Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshualogy/pseuds/joshualogy
Summary: ➭ 𝘋𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘑𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘺--------------------------------------------------------Inspired byK-Drama:The Secret Life of My SecretaryStarted: 07/26/19Ended: Ongoing





	1. past

"You're late." Doyoung stated with an ice cold glare that could make Jaehyun's spine shiver. "Only by a second- Anyways here's your drink Mr. Kim." Jaehyun placed the black coffee on the golden-brown wooden, the coffee was as dark and bitter as Mr. Kim's soul, Jaehyun thought. On the other hand, Jaehyun loved the Caffè Latte at Starbucks. 

"You need to get me ready for the presentation at 5:00 PM sharp." Doyoung says while he taps along his tablet to see if the mobile network was going to work. Their brand was NCT, it was a electronic company and they worked hard to keep their ideas fresh and not copied. 

Jaehyun nodded and bowed before leaving Doyoung's office, sitting on his office desk and taking notes of the schedule for the month. Jaehyun was surely exhausted from the work he did this past year. But he has to keep up the work so he could make enough money for his little step brother so that he could go to a good college and have a good job like Mr. Kim. Jisung is a great kid, he studies, does a lot of the chores, and helps Jaehyun when he's drunk or exhausted. 

He really wants Jisung to live the life and not struggle. Jisung was his little half brother after all. Both of the fathers left their mother,. But after the freak accident, they were left alone. Thank gosh Jaehyun's father was still alive and could work, or they would be struggling. 

Ever since the day their mother passed, Jisung was just born a few months ago, and Jaehyun was five. He had to take care of Jisung up until Jisung was seven, then he learned to fend for himself with Jaehyun helping. Their father passed away when Jaehyun was sixteen, he lived in an average apartment as Jisung moved in with him because he couldn't live alone. 

Jaehyun has been bouncing from job to job until he was Doyoung's secretary. But he heard rumours about Doyoung only keeping his secretaries for a year after his first secretary. What did that mean? He thought at his desk. Not noticing the looming figure above him. 

"I told you to come back in my office ten minutes ago." 

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Kim." He stood up, placing his diary back on his desk and rushing to Doyoung's office. 

Damn, he hated this job.


	2. drunk

Doyoung sat on his office chair as the chair hissed softly. Jaehyun held his huge bag full of Doyoung's belongings. Doyoung stared at Jaehyun, unimpressed that he didn't hear him. The younger boy held the straps of the bag, chewing on his lip. 

"Jung Jaehyun, I need my suit to be tailored to the best fit."  
"Yes Mr. Kim!" Jaehyun nodded as he had a serious face on, running out to the tailor shop. Doyoung liked the way people called him Mr. Kim, it empowered him, that he was a CEO.

Jaehyun ran across the sidewalk as he bursted through the store, "Yoonoh!" The tailor gave a warm smile as Jaehyun came to hug him.   
"Johnny!" They were both tall, except Johnny was taller. "So what brings you here Jae?"

"My boss again, I swear he's gonna be the death of me." He sighed as Johnny nodded, taking the suit and sewing it gently. Making sure the suit is fit enough for Jaehyun's boss. 

Jaehyun paid from Mr. Kim's card as he rushed out of Johnny's tailor. Running while the wrapped suit was secured in his arms.   
"Damn, if I'm late. He'll fire me." He needed to keep his job for Jisung. He wanted him to be successful like Mr. Kim, but nicer, so he applied Jisung to the University of California. 

He ran as he stopped as he watched the car in front of him. Running right when it was about to run into him. Another day, he's alive again. But he leaped onto the crosswalk floor, he got up. Wincing, seeing the plastic cover of the suit being teared. Jaehyun ran back into Mr. Kim's office. "Yes Mr. Kim! Sorry for the wait, I was in a mess." 

"No excuses. Tsk tsk tsk." Doyoung sighed as he continued. "You're lucky this is your last week before I fire you." All Jaehyun could do was nod and sigh, since Mr. Kim doesn't care about personal matters and all of that. 

Doyoung watched Jaehyun wiggle through the cars as he just stopped, Doyoung's breath hitched for a second before returning to normal, since Jaehyun was okay. Although he doesn't care about personal matters, this was outside his corporate building. 

Jaehyun closed his eyes as he started to walk out. His light brown hair all over his face as Mr. Kim called, "Mr. Jung?"  
"Yes?" He responded, turning 180 degrees before gazing at Mr. Kim.   
"Ask the tailor if he wants a job here."   
Jaehyun gasped as Doyoung raised his eyebrows. He wasn't going to poke into any personal business, but is that tailor important to Jaehyun?

Jaehyun bowed, "I sure will do Mr!" He turned around with his calm facade as he opened the door, closing it. Then, cheering and jumping, his best friend was going to work very close! 

Doyoung raised his eyebrow, did Jaehyun forget about the glass walls? Or was he dating that tailor. Not to be rude, but that's dirty work.

Jaehyun squealed as he picked up his phone, dialing Johnny. "Yah! You got a job as a tailor for the boss!"   
"The one you hate?" Jaehyun nodded as if Johnny could see him nod. "Yup!" He popped the 'P' before ending the call. Smiling like an idiot as he placed his phone in his back pocket. Walking past all the workers that he hated. Too bad Jaehyun was going to leave soon, if they go by the rumours.

Jaehyun stumbled onto his apartment door as a familiar voice said his name. "Jaehyun."  
He turned around with fists as it was Mr. Kim. What the hell was he doing here?

"Jaehyunnnnie~" Doyoung hummed stumbling around. "Okay he's drunk." Jaehyun sighed as he asked his boss' friend. "Yes Mr. Lee? Can you pick up your friend here? He's drunk on my doorstep. "Yeah I'll send my secretary over there." 

In a few moments, Mr. Lee sent Mark to help him get Doyoung home. "Woah he's heavy and buff"  
"Yeah. But he doesn't work out so I don't know how he does it." Jaehyun shrugged as Mark helped Doyoung into his car. 

"Jaehyunnieee~" Doyoung hummed as he held Jaehyun's shirt by the collar. "Dun gooooo!" A drunk Doyoung whined as Jaehyun tilted his head. 

"You're going home." 

"Noooo~" Doyoung pouted as he let go of Jaehyun's collar and crossed his arms, pouting. Jaehyun stifled a laugh. Jaehyun gently pushed him into the car. Waving as Doyoung pressed his face against the window softly. 

Mark started to drive his small car as they soon arrived at Doyoung's house. Mark got out of his car, going to grab Doyoung and placed him on the bed. He smiled before going to his car after locking Doyoung's door.


	3. hunger

It was the next day, Jaehyun hopped out of bed, wearing his white button up with black slacks, putting his dress shoes on. He brushed his teeth, washing his face as he fixed his hair. His light pink hair was different, so a lot of the workers stared. He shook Jisung awake. "Jisung-ah! Wake up! Time for school!" He grinned as Jisung whined. Throwing his blankets over his head as Jaehyun yanked the blankets from him.

Jisung got up, getting ready in the bathroom, his soft blonde hair puffy, as he put a black tank top over his head and black jeans. He put his bag over his shoulder as he jogged with Jaehyun to the bus stop. "Do good Jisung-ah! Don't get in trouble, and have fun! That Chenle boy, make sure he passes too!" Jisung blushed out of embarrassment. Jaehyun more or so liked Chenle more than Jisung. 

Jisung nodded as he hid his face, getting on the bus. Jaehyun blew a kiss to him as he watched the bus go by. "Was that your sugar daddy Jisung?" His friend, Haechan asked. "No!" Jisung cackled. "My step brother!"   
"Well he's handsome!" 

Jaehyun sighed before jogging back to the apartment. Grabbing the huge bag for Doyoung's items and running to the office. This is what he did every morning. He rushed into the office, his dress shoes clanking against the marble floors as the whole office stared at him. He was red as he huffed and puffed. Placing the bag down next to his office cubicle. Doyoung watched the younger run back and forth. 

He chuckled as Jaehyun bursted through the door. "Mr. Kim! Sorry! I was late because Jisung wouldn't wake up until he almost missed his school bus." Jaehyun bowed. Who was Jisung? His baby? "Alright, so the meeting yesterday, we decided that we would make a phone that would have a hologram to teach students. So write that down." Jaehyun nodded as he brought up his diary, writing the notes down.

"And I'm hungry." Jaehyun nodded eagerly as he placed his diary down, running out of his  
boss' office and down the streets to a gourmet diner. "Hmm.. What's this?" Doyoung gazed at the younger's diary. He got up from his seat and grabbed the diary. Doyoung flipped a page, seeing Jaehyun with a younger guy, smiling. 

Who was that? He wasn't jealous, just curious. 

He read the page, it was about his struggles and he wrote poems about love. Doyoung then placed the diary back after hearing Jaehyun's dress shoes slam against the floor as he ran. "Here sir! Pancakes and butter for them!" Doyoung nodded as he reached the box, opening it as his mouth watered.

God. Jaehyun wanted that. He wanted the pancakes so bad. He was contemplating eating them on the way. He hasn't had pancakes ever since his father passed away. He felt bad, Jisung only got to taste pancakes when he was younger. Today was his paycheck. So maybe he could treat Jisung and his friends to breakfast the day after. 

His stomach rumbled as he gripped his stomach for a bit, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. "You okay? Your stomach is growling." 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." As soon as Jaehyun leaves here soon in less than a week. He isn't going to deal with this oblivious boss anymore. He just wished his boss would be nice and caring.


	4. secrets & secretaries

All the secretaries of NCT met up in the lounge. Sprawled out on the couches, yawning and blinking. "Ahh. Taeil, you have a good boss." Jaehyun sighed, yawning and opening a bottle of water to drink it. "I guess, Mr. Seo's just a narcissist." Taeil shrugged, eating a bag of chips.

"Ahh. Anyways, are your legs okay Jaehyun? Mr. Kim made you run everywhere." Sicheng said with concern. His eyesbrows knitted together as Jaehyun looked at his own legs.  
"I mean they haven't fallen off yet." Jaehyun sat up, looking at Mark. "Thank you Mark. I wouldn't have gotten Mr. Kim home if Mr. Lee Taeyong didn't send you." Mark nodded. 

"No problem buddy, all we need to do is stick together like glue! Us secretaries will stay together!" Mark cheered as Sicheng agreed, putting his hand out. "Put your hands in guys!" 

Taeil, Jaehyun, Mark, and Sicheng lifted their hands up. "NCT SECRETARIES!" They laughed and cackled once they put their hands down. "Anybody up for dinner? I'm starving." Jaehyun pouted as all of them, except for Sicheng nodded. "Well Sicheng, you have your boss, I mean boyfriend waiting. So don't keep Mr. Nakamoto waiting." 

Sicheng blushed as he ran out of the lounge with his bags. "So, what do you guys think about jajangmyeon?" Taeil offered as the two others cheered. 

"Aish! Mark why'd you have to get so drunk!" Jaehyun whined as Mark almost toppled the three secretaries over. "ANYWAYS! YOU HAVE SECRETS GUYS?" Mark whisper-shouted as he giggled. Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh, his face reminds him of a child. 

"Yeah." Taeil smiled as they all leaned in, the small booth being filled even thought three  
people where there. "Mr. Seo kissed me before." Taeil shushed the others before they can speak. "I'm telling Sicheng!" Jaehyun smirked as Taeil shook his head. "If he misses this out, he doesn't get to know the secret!" Taeil explained as Jaehyun nodded with an 'O' as his mouth. 

"Do you have secrets Yoonoh?" Mark called Jaehyun by his real name. Jaehyun nodded, "Mr. Kim... is a jerk!" Jaehyun cackled as Taeil shook his head. "We already knew that Hyunnie. Give us something more juicy! Like why you thanked Mark in the lounge." 

Jaehyun put his hands on Mark's mouth before he could explain. "Well.." Jaehyun continued. "he asked me to stay with him and not to go, but it's obviously the alcohol!" Jaehyun explained as Taeil gasped. 

"I'm going to miss you when you get fired Hyunnie." Taeil sighed, "We've all been stuck together like glue, and now you're getting fired soon. Or that's the rumour in this company." Oh no. Jaehyun needed to keep this job, or at least until Jisung could go to the college Mr. Kim went to.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Jaehyun sighed as the bowls they ordered of jajangmyeon were empty. Eaten with the sauce smeared on the sides of the bowls. Many bottles of soju empty. Mark was standing up, while wobbling. Taeil and Jaehyun had hooked their arms around their youngest one as they stumbled out of the restuarant after Jaehyun put a fifty dollar bill on the bill. 

Doyoung was exhausted, he'd been signing  
papers to make sure the recent release of the NCTablet was to perfection. Their meeting was tomorrow to see if the general public would like it. He went straight to his friend's house. Doyoung knocked on the apartment door as Jungwoo answered. Some people would question how Doyoung and Jungwoo got along since they were opposite. But they've been childhood friends ever since Doyoung was seven. Right before the incident. 

Jungwoo had been with him through treatment for his chip in his brain. Doyoung had gotten in a car accident with his family when he was seven. His parents passing in the process. Doyoung lived with his so called aunt and uncle. They never really had a thought about him. Jungwoo and Doyoung would play everyday at the docks. He had wanted a toy boat so he and Jungwoo could play with their boats together.

But his aunt never thought about what children wanted, so she got him an actual boat. Althought it wasn't what he wanted, Jungwoo was a pure angel. "Do you want this?" The five year old held up his small toy boat that had stickers plastered all over it. 

Jungwoo was highly intellegent, even if he didn't have any parents, his father had run away. His mother had just supported the two of them. He tried to help as in many ways.

Jungwoo had opened the door, his apartment was small, but aesthetically pleasing. Although the younger one slept on the couch, the couch was more comfortable than all the beds Doyoung had. 

"So what are you planning to do about secretary Jaehyun's contract, Doyoung?" 

Jungwoo asked.

What was he going to do?


End file.
